


How to Make a Man

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [2]
Category: Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a favour that Yuuki had ever objected to. Just the idea of doing this excited him and when he met Ruki he knew he never really had the option of saying no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: Smoking/Intoxication/Aphrodisiacs (Full card https://vampirehydeftw.dreamwidth.org/ )

Yuuki noticed the text as he was returning home from work and smiled as he read the request, trying to put the name to a face. If he remembered right Ruki was one of the smallest boys, but with a personality that distracted from his lack of height. Pretty, confident, friendly and as sexy as hell. He hardly had to think about it before texting the boy back and arranging to meet in a cafe not far from where he worked.

He honestly didn't expect Ruki to be waiting for him when he got there himself, but there he was with a smile and a wave. The necklace around his neck held the charm that marked him a member of a very exclusive club, one that wasn't known to the public eye. Yuuki had a charm just like it and he didn't hesitate before pulling his own necklace out from under his shirt.

“I didn't think you'd be able to see me so soon,” Ruki commented with a friendly smile. Most boys in his position were nervous or even scared, Ruki didn't seem to be suffering from either.

“You got lucky,” Yuuki replied. Or maybe he had? He loved doing this, taking innocence was his speciality. Virgins were his own personal aphrodisiac.

“From what I hear, it's not hard to get you to be a Sensei,” Ruki retorted, a dangerous smile on his lips.

“You picked me because I'm easy?” Yuuki asked, relieved that Ruki had been able to find a quiet corner for them to talk openly. It wouldn't do to have someone listen into this conversation.

“Yes,” Ruki replied, waiting for a moment for the confession to sink in before continuing, “And because I heard you're very good at what you do.”

“Most boys say it's because I'm hot,” Yuuki retorted, something about this boy making his ego burn bright. Ruki was cocky and arrogant, the kind of boy Yuuki just loved to put back in their place. “Don't you think so?”

“Would the words of a boy not yet a man really hold any meaning?” Ruki asked. “I'm just an innocent child, I can't be responsible for my words and actions.”

“Then planning the ritual will mean nothing,” Yuuki teased. “And we both know that's not true. What have you heard so far?”

“Obviously the basics in finding a Sensei,” Ruki began, “Someone in the clan who's no more than five years older than myself. That my sensei can be either gender, but my virginity needs to be taken through penetrative sex and I have to be a virgin for it to count.”

“Yes, but other than that?” Yuuki asked, everyone knew the basics.

“You mean do I know that we will be watched?” Ruki asked. “I'm fine with that, it's the point of this clan right? A society that views sex as a human interaction that should never be shamed?”

“Not quite never, but you get the point.” Yuuki replied. “Consent is always important, and there's a few extreme fetishes even we refuse to accept. Which leads me to ask, is there anything you don't want to do?”

“Leave your whips at home,” Ruki answered. So he'd heard how much he loved S&M then? That was fine, he never whipped or tied down a virgin anyway. One kink at a time was enough for him. “I don't want to be hurt, or humiliated.”

“So, you want me to be gentle?” Yuuki teased. Silently he prayed for Ruki to deny this allegation. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt him, but he didn't want to baby him either. Sex was about fun and pleasure, a loving connection just wasn't something he had ever wanted from the act.

“If I wanted to be babied I wouldn't have chosen you,” Ruki retorted. The perfect answer, from the perfect boy. What choice did he have really, other than asking the boy out for dinner?

 

They laughed the night away, finding so much more in common than their beliefs about sexual relations. Like Yuuki, Ruki loved singing and shared his love for many bands. Naturally they ended up in a private karaoke booth, singing into the early hours of the morning. He really couldn't remember ever having such a good time with someone he had only really just met. Sure, he'd seen Ruki hanging around, but that didn't mean they had talked. It didn't mean that they really knew each other. He was just a pretty face back then, now he was beginning to feel like an extension to his own soul.

Ruki wasn't the first man Yuuki had felt like this about. In fact in this present moment he wasn't even the only one. Yuuki had many soulmates, monogamy had never felt right to his heart. Why have one love when you could have many? It was like only ever having sexual relations in the missionary position, fun only for those who had never tried anything else. Boring for those who knew just how broad the sexual spectrum really was.

“Why did you join us?” Yuuki asked, referring to the club they were both in. He too had joined at a young age and held back his sexual urges for most of his teenage years for his chance to become a man in the clans' eyes. He had always known that he wouldn't be happy with one lover, but knowing that as a virgin was impossible for most. Most boys in the clan had been born to older members, but he knew that wasn't the case here.

“The clan?” Ruki asked. “I don't want to be tied down to just one person. It feels like an incredible waste. I want a lover, someone I hold dear and precious to my heart, but love and sex aren't the same thing. Anything is different when done with different friends, exciting and fun in difference ways. It seems crazy that I would want sex with just one man.”

“So, you're looking for a boyfriend?” Yuuki asked, a surprising concept that wasn't something he could relate to at all.

“For my emotional needs,” Ruki answered. “You're looking at me like I'm so kind of alien. Don't you want to be loved?”

“By the entire world,” Yuuki answered easily. He wanted attention, to be a star with adoring fans crying out his name as he stood beneath the spotlights. He wanted good friends to watch his back, and the support of his family. Being tied down to just one person? That he'd pass.

“I've never met anyone like you before,” Ruki began, startled into silence as painted lips met his own. This wasn't meant to happen, not yet, but Yuuki was insistent and it felt so good. With a contented murmur he pulled Yuuki closer, enjoying the sudden passion the other man gave him. He was so horny, so desperate for sex after the forced abstinence the clan insisted upon those they deemed as children. Only if they did this now, would he ever become an adult? Honesty was part of his nature, he didn't want to cheat. Why then couldn't he move away?

“We can't, not yet,” Yuuki said as he pulled away. There was a need in his eyes that both scared and excited Ruki at the same time. If he pulled Yuuki to him, would he have the strength to push him away again? Before he got the chance Yuuki had left, calling back over his should that the next time they met they would go further. The countdown to the end of his childhood had now officially begun.

 

Yuuki watched Ruki's ceremony feeling nothing but impatience. It got boring after a while and knowing how much fun he was going to have soon made it even worse. He was only half listening as Ruki swore his loyalty to the clan and agreed to one rule after another. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Hiyuu glance at his watch, part of him wishing that he could just sneak off with him again. That's what they had done at the last ceremony where neither of them had been a Sensei.

Things picked up as Ruki removed the robes, finally catching Yuuki's undivided attention as his eyes took in smooth abs and a lightly muscled torso. He didn't dare look lower, and yet his eyes had a mind of their own. He shifted awkwardly, not wanting to show just how desperate he was to jump this beautiful boy. Soon, just a little bit longer and Ruki would be his.

“Those who wish to be his Sensei step forward,” the clan leader called, glancing among the rest of the clan waiting for a response. Choosing a Sensei in advance was normal, so there was no competition when Yuuki stepped forward and offered Ruki his hand. He finished the ceremony quickly, formal words promising to turn this boy into a man and then he was leading Ruki towards a room that contained not much than a double bed.

“A one way mirror?” Ruki asked, amusing Yuuki that this was what he was focusing on.

“The illusion of privacy,” Yuuki responded with a smile. “Don't worry, most won't watch. They trust me to do the job right.”

“Do they now?” Ruki asked as he let go of Yuuki's hand and went to lie spread legged on the bed. His smile was teasing like his words. They both knew just how close Yuuki had come to running everything in the karaoke bar. Just how much will power it had took to walk away. He'd been holding back all this time, forcing himself to behave, to wait. He couldn't ruin the ceremony and his patience was finally reaping it's reward.

Yuuki was naked in seconds, crawling onto the bed and meeting Ruki's eager lips with his own. The faint taste of cherry came from the boy which could only be some kind of lip-gloss or Chapstick. Had Ruki had thought ahead or did he always taste this good? He'd been too distracted to notice such a subtle detail last time they had kissed, now he had the time to savour every touch.

He could feel Ruki's hands on his back, on his sides, on his ass. He let Ruki explore every curve knowing just how strange this must all be for him. To be denied sex so long and then suddenly be allowed as much as you liked wasn't the easiest of transitions. He would be Ruki's first, a gift Ruki could give to no other.

His lips moved lower, savouring the soft skin of his neck and down onto his collar bone. They were being watched, but to Yuuki the boy was now only the only other person left in the world.

He reached for the lube, finally seeing Ruki's nerves in his expression. He whispered gentle words as he slid his first finger inside. Acting so kind and gentle, when all he cared about was the surprised pleasure that his partner was feeling for the first time. He'd hardly even begun to make this boy moan.

He took his time, one finger becoming two and then three. Every finger taking Ruki to places he had never been before. The more Ruki discovered, the more Yuuki longed to be inside him. He had to go slow, he wouldn't forget his promise not to hurt him even though another's pain was a sexual thrill all of it's own.

“Are you ready to let your childhood die?” Yuuki asked, getting only a pleasured moan as an answer. Ruki was ready all right. How long had he been holding back his sexual desires just for this night? He could have faked his virginity off course, he wouldn't be the first, but Yuuki knew Ruki well enough to be sure he wasn't doing that. Ruki was good and honest. He wanted to be part of this clan so much that he wouldn't risk everything on a stupid one night stand.

He pushed into Ruki slowly, feeling the tight heat wrap around him welcoming him in. This was the real test of Ruki's resolve. If the other decided now he wanted it slow and gentle, Yuuki would give him that too. Instead of pleas or cries of pain he got moans of pleasure that encouraged him on. He was going to take this boy properly, this boy who seemed to already have transitioned into a man.

“Is that the best you can do?” Ruki demanded as Yuuki took up a slow pace. A challenge? Yuuki was up for that and he moved faster, finding a steady pace they were both comfortable with a little bit concerned every time Ruki let out a small moan of pain.

When the other didn't beg him to stop he began to take pleasure in that pain. The sadistic man inside him getting off on hurting him, if only just a little bit. Nobody else had ever seen Ruki like this. Nobody else had ever caused such intense emotions to consume the boy.

The pleasure was burning inside Ruki, warming him, making him cry out for more. The more Yuuki moved inside him, the more intense it got. Like his childhood burning away he let himself go, reaching an orgasm that was nothing like he had ever experienced when using just his own hand. The pleasure wiped away the child, killing him in a warm embrace. It was everything he had hoped for. Everything and perhaps even a little bit more.

A few more thrusts and Yuuki's moans joined his, the older man falling to the bed beside him as he came over himself. It was the most erotic thing Ruki had ever seen and he longed for more. He wanted to lie in Yuuki's arms until they both had the strength for another round.

Instead they were only given a few minutes before he was pulled away and washed by a young man who smiled at him knowingly. He was congratulated by the clan that he now belonged to. Dressed in the robes of an adult and led to another room where a feast awaited him.

Through it all Yuuki watched with a smile. He knew what he had done to Ruki, how the need for more drove Ruki to meet his gaze across the room over and over again. Loyalty to one man was not something he had ever been good at. Yet meeting the needs of another of his clan, that he excelled at.

“If you want more meet me outside in five minutes,” Yuuki whispered after the meal was done. He didn't wait for an answer. Ruki would come, men like him always did.


End file.
